Justice is in the Shadows
by AtomicJellyFish
Summary: Sokka, a man conflicted, survives every night by dealing justice from the shadows. But he feels like he is running away from his demons and failures almost as much as he is from the criminals who want him dead... and now his past is catching up to him.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hey. So a year ago I came across an amazing show. Avatar had never really been on my radar until my ex-girlfriend sat me down and made me watch the first book, water, with her. Though disappointing, becoming hooked on this show is the only thing that I have gotten out of that relationship.

Deep culture, rich story line, complex characters... and all made by the same company that makes Spongebob? What are the chances.

After completing the other two books via netflix, I decided to take my chances on writing down a story that I have had bouncing around in my mind. It does take a darker side to Avatar (the protagonist, Sokka, is 3 years older in this story and deals with adult themes), so it is rated 'M' for a reason. Also gave it a little bit of a _Blade Runner _feel to it by making everything seem a little grittier, as well as making Sokka a strongly conflicted character.

Enjoy the show, ladies and gents.

**Description**:Though three years ago the Avatar has brought a Great Peace to the world, discrimination and crime still run the under-cities of the Nations. The Shadow, a lonely warrior who fights the injustice, finds himself running from personal demons as much as the criminals who want to stop him. And with an beautiful girl catching up to him, he will have to face his past.

* * *

The cold air seemed to warm his soul, while the fog that came from his breath proved the fire still burned in his body. His leather and fur boots crunched into the snow of the street, as he trudged on through the night. All around him were inviting ice houses, with fires blazing happily inside. There were probably happy Water Nation families sitting around their fires, enjoying spiced Arctic Hen, and living their lives in happiness due to the new peace. Loving, living, prospering…

Peace…

Little did they know.

For a moment the teen's face was illuminated by one of the snow covered street lamps. The tan skin of his face was unmistakable when determining his nationality. Blue eyes were cold and hard and moved rapidly to the dark shadows of the street. I single scar ran from above his right eyebrow to his upper cheek, the only blemish on his face. There was no emotion displayed on his face, nothing to show how he was feeling.

He wore a heavy fur coat, dyed black, and just as heavy black pants. A sword, with a Fire Nation looking sheath, rested diagonally across his back, while another L-shaped sheath sat next to it. It was clear this man was heavily equipped, and was on the hunt for someone.

Slipping past the only other two people on the street at this hour without being seen, a young oblivious teen couple, he made a right turn down an ice alley between a set of buildings. Where in an earth city it would be almost completely dark, the snow white buildings were illuminated by a waning moon. He stopped completely, remaining motionless in the middle of the alley… waiting.

One of the few wooden doors in all of the Northern Water Tribe swung open into the alley, and a man stumbled out clearly intoxicated. Behind him were the sounds of drinks clinking, men laughing, and a band playing some Fire Nation tunes before he slammed the door to the bar shut. The man moved only two steps before he lost his balance on the slick surface and landed on his ass. He laughed at his drunken foolishness, before pushing himself onto his feet. It wasn't until he was done that he saw the black shadowy figure a mere fifty feet from him. Even in his drunken haze, the man felt fear grip at his stomach and bowels.

The teen in black darted forward; all while reaching back to withdraw a boomerang. With a great chuck, he threw the deadly weapon in a great parabolic arch that took it over the buildings on his right. His hand then reached for the sheath that contained his sword, and withdrew a deadly weapon with a black blade.

Close to pissing himself, the drunken man realized he needed to defend himself, though the alcohol was making it very difficult for him to focus on the rapidly approaching target. Taking a wide stance, the man punched out with his right hand and focused his chi into the outstretched fist. From it spat a blast of fire that rushed towards the dark figure.

As if acting on impulse, the teen spun his black sword in front of him with incredible speed. The fire impacted the sword before dissipating harmlessly into the ice walls. Astonished by this display, the man let loose another blast of fire to the same effect. Recognizing that the distance between him and his attack was quickly closing, the man created a fire whip, and lashed out across the alley. This time the teen jumped powerfully in the air, avoiding the fire completely, before hitting the ground in a roll. Before the drunken man could pull the whip back again, something wacked him in the head, and he fell forward hard.

Before he could push himself up, he felt a cold blade pressing against his neck. The figures face was completely shrouded in the shadows, giving the scared man now way to recognize who he was. The teen in all black calmly picked up the boomerang that had knocked his target to the ground, before speaking.

"It's time you pay for you treason against the human race." The voice was deep, and resonated around the alley.

The drunken man, if he hadn't already, emptied his bladder and began to shake. Though it was against what he had been taught as a Fire Nation Commander all those years ago, he began to beg and grovel for mercy. His pleas fell on deaf ears, and his gibberish was quickly silenced by a solid *thwack* to the head.

When he came too, the firebender thankfully realized he was still alive. But he found himself surrounded by several Waterbenders. His arms and legs were bound by strong ropes, and he lay tied up to one of the ice pillars in front of the cities Civil Defense Station. On his chest was a sign.

'_I am a Fire Nation Imperialist. I have killed innocent people. Arrest me.'_

The lead Waterbender shook his head slightly, "Looks like the 'Shadow' struck again. Get him into the interrogation room; find out what crimes he has committed."

Above them sat alone figure, crouching, with the moon behind him, his black contrasting with the pure white. His blade was dug deep into the ice ceiling of the building.

Looking up at the moon, he allowed himself a small smile, "Thanks, Yue."

* * *

~AJF


	2. Chapter 1

The strong drink sloshed a little bit onto the whale bone counter of the bar, but Sokka didn't care. The formerly bright and humorous teen sat wallowing in his past demons and regrets, per normal. It had been three years since the defeat of the Fire Lord by the Avatar. Three years since the great peace started.

Three years since he had seen his friends, his love, and his family.

He sighed deeply, and took a long sip of his drink. The burn was what he needed in times like this; times where he was thinking. And in a few minutes, the alcohol would entice a better reaction from him.

The smoky bar had only a few people in it, and most paid no attention to the lone teen. He was a common sight here in the Northern Water Tribe for the past year, as was the spot he currently sat at in this bar. His white & dark blue tunic that had no sleeves and a high collar, and the dark blue pants were baggy. Those pants were tucked into gray boots that went up to his calf. His wolf tail was still there, but he no longer shaved the sides of his head. The hair now covered his ears, but he at least took the time to cut it whenever it got any longer.

The nineteen year old Sokka had grown in height, as did his arms and shoulders. Long gone was the skinny boy; now sat a strong young man, and a conflicted one at that.

Nobody ever made a motion to talk to him. In fact, the only one he talked to was the bartender… and that was only to ask for a refill. Everyone, of course, knew who he was. Sokka was the great war hero who traveled with the Avatar and was a part of the reason everyone got to enjoy the Great Peace. He advised the Earth King on how to create a free society, the Fire Lord on how to rule his people as a gentle yet firm leader, and the Water Tribes Chiefs on rebuilding their cities. He had even been one of the pioneers in the settlement of Republic City, were there was a union of all the nations. He had accomplished grand and impressive things.

But now he was a man who sat alone in a bar.

Many wondered what cause the downfall of such a great hero, but his silence was the only thing that greeted them; that and a growl from the polar-bear dog that sat curled at his feet. This dog was the warrior's only friend, and went everywhere he did. He also dealt with pesky would be questioners about his past.

Every year Sokka relocated to a new city. First year it was Omashu, then the Fire Nation Capital, then the Northern Water Tribe. It was easy to blend into the crowds at the first two cities. Nobody knew who he was, or what he had accomplished. Drinking alone at the bars there was easy, but the Northern Water Tribe was different. Everyone could recognize the guy who traveled with the Avatar and wooed their former princess. His first month here everyone bombarded him with questions, autographs, and to talk about his old war stories.

Sokka hated that.

It was around a year ago the 'Shadow' also showed up in the North. Most people at first thought it was Sokka, who else was a better person to fit the hero of the underclass? But that idea soon disappeared when everyone began to assume Sokka was just a washed up, angsty drunk.

The Shadow brought Justice where ever he went, Sokka brought nothing.

A gust of cold wind whipped through the bar as someone pushed the whale bone door open. Everyone looked to see who the new comer was, except for Sokka that is, he never looked. A short person walked in, her red cloak whipped in front of her with the cold gusts. The hood to her cloak was pulled up over her head, casting dark shadows over her face. A single long braid came out of the hood and draped down her chest ending near her belly. She stopped to assess the bar before walking in fully.

The girl moved with an unnatural grace to the bar, and sat down at one of the stools. A single manicured hand came out to wave the bartender over.

The bartender looked her up and down, before asking, "What do you want Miss?"

A playful voice came out of the hood, "Fire brandy, if you have any."

He nodded, and turned back to the cabinet. Bending the Brandy, he created an ice cup out of water from a bucket, and poured the Fire Nation drink into it. Without touching it, he sent the cup to the visitor and it plopped down onto the counter. She dropped a Fire Nation silver coin on the bar and grabbed the drink. Pulling the cloak hood down, she spun around to survey the bar.

Her hair was brown, and pulled into a long braid that would most likely reach her lower back. She had large innocent looking brown eyes that took in the smoky bar and its inhabitants. The couple in the back kissing was no threat, nor was the old man that was too busy stumbling to the bathroom. One woman in the back was clearly a Waterbender, but most likely a healer and not trained to fight.

But one person did peak her interest.

He had his head down so she couldn't see his face, and coddled the drink in his hand as if it was his last ever. Clearly he was of the Water Nation, due to his tan skin, as well as the fact he wore minimum clothes in this hostile environment. A custom made sword was clearly strapped on his back, which seem strangely familiar to the Fire Nation girl. His arms were strong looking, and the one bicep that was facing her looked like it had a tattoo of cogs and gears that went all the way around. The dog around his feet had its eyes closed, and appeared to be asleep.

Something about this man didn't set well with her, but at the same time it felt like she knew who he was.

She waved for the bartender to come back over, and when he got close, she asked in a low voice, "Who is that man?"

The bartender looked over at the man in question with obvious discomfort, and pulled at the neck of his tunic, "He likes his space, Missy."

The girl reached into her cloak and produced a gold Fire Nation coin, placed it on the bar, and slid it towards the bartender.

Looking back and forth, his hand moved out to pick up the coin, "He is an old war hero. The Water Tribes, as well as the rest of the world owe him a lot." Looking her dead in the eyes, he continued, "He deserves his peace, that's all I am going to say to you."

The girl nodded, and waved him off.

Making up her mind, she hopped off the stool and walked towards him. She had a mission to complete, and he seemed like a good place to start. If he was an old war hero, like the bartender said, then he might have an idea on how to get in contact with the mysterious 'Shadow.'

As she approached the man, the dog at his feet opened his eyes and looked directly at her. At this moment the girl focused on producing a positive and confident chi, trying to show the canine that she posed no threat to his owner. The dog merely looked at her, and made no noise. Soon she was behind the man, close enough to talk, but far enough to stay out of his swords' range.

Clearing her throat she spoke.

"Excuse me; I heard you were an old warrior. I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions?"

The body tensed, and looked down to his pet, clearly annoyed on why his companion hadn't driven off another question seeker. The polar bear dog was merely looking at the new visitor without any signs of the normal hostility.

"Quitting on your job?" He gruffly asked his pet.

Without looking at the feminine voice, Sokka spoke, "I'm not in the mood to talk."The response was brusque and deep, clearly showing there was no more discussion.

The girl put her weight onto her other leg and placed a hand on her hip, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to find someone. I assume a warrior such as yourself would know other warriors in the city…maybe some that operate under the standard procedures."

Sokka gripped his ice glass so hard it cracked slightly, spilling some of its contents on to his hand. He began to spin towards her, "I said no questions…" he had finished spinning towards her and spoke before he fully took in her face, "Now FUC-" His speech ended when he realized who she was.

"Ty Lee." He said simply, without any emotion in his eyes.

Ty Lee's eyes widened and she took a step back as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Sokka!" She spoke softly. Shock was evident on her face as she recognized the old companion of the Avatar.

Sokka took a moment took look at Ty Lee. At seventeen, she looked much more mature than the girl he used to know. Her skin still looked soft, and her large brown eyes gave off a sense of innocence, but at the same time she looked more alluring and sexy. This did not set well with the warrior. Her mouth was still opened, lined by soft pink looking lips that were opened in surprise.

Ty Lee also took a moment to look at Sokka. His face had matured, and looked stronger. His hair had grown out, but still had the same wolf tail. He ocean blue eyes were still as enticing as ever, though were vacant and devoid of emotions. The thing that struck her as the most different was the scar that ran from above his right eyebrow to below his eye.

She hadn't seen him in three years. How he had changed so much.

Sokka was about to make a move to turn around, until he felt something collide with his chest, and found her arms warping around his broad torso. His mind went into sensory overloaded as Ty Lee hugged him, something that was so foreign to him. Her soft body molded against his hard and muscular one, while the smell of vanilla and the woods assaulted his nose. Ty Lee's eyes looked directly into his and she smiled brilliantly before burying her head back into his chest.

"Oh my spirits, Sokka! You're still alive!" She said to his chest.

Tui, Sokka's polar-bear dog merely observed the two, but made no movement to bark or attack. It was clear the he deemed the small Fire Nation teen to be of no threat to his master.

It was at this time the other patrons of the bar noticed the exchange and began to stare with wonder. They were surprised someone was talking to Sokka, let alone hug him without his dog growling or getting some obscenities thrown at them. Sokka didn't like this, and bared his teeth to the patrons in a wolf like manner.

"Mind your damn drinks, or get the hell out." He growled. This had the desired effect, and they went back to their drinks.

Ty Lee frowned when she heard this, and felt Sokka's arms stay limp. She took an awkward step back from him, but looked him dead in the eyes. He began to turn back to the bar, but her arm shot out and grabbed his large bicep, stopping him.

"Ty Lee, leave me alone." He grit out through his teeth.

"No." She said simply.

Sokka turned back to her and stood up. It was apparent he towered over her 5' 5" frame. Clearly he had grown to be 5' 11", and she found herself having to tilt her head up in order to look him in the face. Boy how times had changed.

"Clearly you are blind, or else you wouldn't stop someone who is sizably larger than you." He said.

She crossed her arms and frowned, "And clearly you have forgotten my chi blocking ability doesn't discriminate by height."

People were starting to look again, so Sokka grinded his teeth harder. It was obvious that she wasn't going to let off, so he grabbed her arm and started leading her to the door. With a loud whistle, Tui stood up and trotted quickly behind them.

"If we are going to talk, it's not going to be in public." He growled, and they stepped out into the street. It was winter here, so the sky never reached more than twilight. Keeping his hand on her arm, he led her down the frosty street. People stopped to look at the solemn warrior and the Fire Nation teen. Even though they were at peace, it was rare to see a Fire Nation National in the Ice City; though not as common to see Sokka with anyone at all.

He turned her down an alley way and led her to a simple door made of driftwood and whale bone. He pushed it open before leading her inside.

The first thing Ty Lee noticed was how warm it was, and she suddenly found herself hot in her deep red cloak. The building Sokka had led her too was arranged in a circle, with a stone fire pit in the center. All the floors, except those that were closest to the fire, had woven rugs to protect ones feet from the ice. From the walls hung fur pelts; this helped keep the room warm and insulated. A large bed sat at the opposite side of the space, and was cover with animal skins as well. After a long journey, it seemed very inviting. Moving away from him, she found a cushion near the fire she sat down on, and let out a deep sigh.

Sokka went to stoke the fire, as his pet Polar Bear dog walked to a collection of furs on the floor and curled up to sleep.

Ty Lee pulled off her cloak, and draped it near the door. Though incredible grumpy, Sokka looked up to admired Ty Lee's body. She wore a similar garb to what she used to wear so long ago, except it was deep red now. The main difference was the top. It now showed off her shoulders, and was connected to a necklace that went around her neck. It was very similar to what Suki had worn in the Fire Nation, before she… he shook his head before thinking any deeper. Sokka shook his head again when he admired Ty Lee's flat stomach and supple chest. It clearly had been too long since he was with any girl.

"Why are you here, Ty Lee?" Sokka asked as he sat down across from her on the opposite side of the fire, trying to change the direction his mind was going.

She frowned again, "Sokka, it's been a long time. Everyone thinks you died."His well being over ruled the question he had asked.

"I might as well have been, but that's not why you came here. This isn't a social call." He said harshly.

Ty Lee bit her lip in thought, an action that caused a stir in Sokka's stomach, "Sokka, you don't have to blame yourself for what happened to Suki. You couldn't have stopped it…"

He stood up quickly, and leaned over the fire.

"Don't-Talk-About-Her." He said quietly with a serious edge to his voice.

Ty Lee got annoyed, and stood up too. "Your friends, the Avatar, everyone! We thought you were dead! Imagine my surprise to see you have run off to hide in the Northern Water Tribe, and haven't told anyone!" Sokka was surprised by the harshness in Ty Lee's voice. He only remembered her as the girl who was naïve and optimistic. This girl seemed more based in reality. "I had to watch Aang comfort your sister every night, see Zuko walk alone for hours. Agni! I even saw Toph cry! You didn't even have the guts to tell us you were okay!"

Anger boiled in his veins at her words. She had no idea the pain he had gone through!

"You don't even know the things I've been through! You don't know what pain I have felt!" He walked over to her, mere inches from her face, "And you seem to be running from your duties as a Kyoshi Warrior! Oh wait, what does it matter! They are dead... they are all dead." His eyes went from flashing rage to nothingness. It scared Ty Lee to see the handsome boy act so… lifeless.

"Suki died saving the citizens of Kyoshi Island. She gave them time to escape!"

The fire came back to Sokka, and he roared with anger, "It was my fault! They were coming after me!"

"No, Sokka! They were coming after anyone who supported Fire Lord Zuko. We were all targets!" Ty Lee deftly moved forward, and grabbed his tunic tightly, "Agni, Sokka, there was nothing you could have done!"

He pushed her arms off of his chest, "If I had moved faster I could have warned them. I could have saved them." She saw emotions in his eyes, pain; endless pain. It seemed his eyes would constantly flick back from rage, to pain, to emptiness. His aura couldn't have been blacker. "She's dead Ty Lee. When she died, I died. Any girl I have ever loved dies."

Ty Lee reached out to touch him again, but he took another step back.

"Leave Ty Lee. Leave now." He commanded. Rationality had all but completely departed him, and he talked barely above a whisper. His eyes were staring at the fire.

Her eyes watered as she looked at the emotionally wounded warrior. It hurt her to see such a handsome strong teen, not much older than herself, break down in the way he had. Acquiescing to his demands, and recognizing that staying right now would only cause more pain, she walked quietly over to the door. She picked up her cloak and put it on her body. Sokka eyes continued to stare into the flames.

Ty Lee spoke just loud enough for him to hear, "I'll be around, Sokka. I'm not leaving this city without you… that I promise."

She pushed open the door and stepped out into the bitter cold once again. Trudging away, the teen headed towards an inn that was near the docks. Ty Lee hadn't expected to see Sokka, and she'd be damned if he wasn't coming back with her. But at the same time, she still had a mission to complete, and she wasn't going to disappoint the Fire Lord.

Back at his hut, Sokka never moved.

* * *

~AJF


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, had a busy week with work and what not. More to enjoy. Have fun.

* * *

Once again Sokka found himself moving through the night. Above him shined the moon, full and bright amongst the deep black of the void. Though it did take away from some of his camouflage, the Water Tribe warrior felt it good luck to have Yue on his side. Once again he was wearing his black outfit, and it felt good to be in action.

Sokka smiled as he slid down the roof of a building on to the darken street below. Its times like this Sokka felt alive… free.

After his encounter with someone so entrenched in his past, Sokka needed that high that came from fighting criminals. He needed that euphoric feeling that came with risking his life, and with throwing another bad guy in jail.

The docks were normally alive with activity in the day time. Wooden hulled ships of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, as well as steel hulled ships of the Fire Nation would pull in and out of the busy harbor off loading goods and supplies before taking on more cargo. But at night, the ships rested gently at their berths with the sound of water lapping on their hulls or the ice docks.

The teen slid behind a stack of boxes with the Fire Nation emblem on it, and peer around the corner. Two Civil Defense waterbenders stood, talking about the recent ice ball competition, right next to the entrance to the inn. They must have been patrolling the docks, and took a moment to stand in the light that the inn provided. Pulling his head back, Sokka began to organize a method to get in the inn without being caught or noticed.

Regardless of the fact the Shadow brought criminals to justice for the local Civil Defense Force, vigilante justice was illegal in the Water Tribes. The idea being a civilized nation only needed its police force, not some thugs running around the streets. Regardless of the fact it was illegal, there seemed to be a mutual understanding. If the Shadow delivered criminals alive to the Civil Defense Stations, the Civil Defenders wouldn't investigate into his identity. Granted, if seen at night, guards were still ordered to attack and apprehend on sight.

Sokka reached into his jacket and pulled out a small metal sphere that was only an inch in diameter. Attached to it was a cord, something Sokka pulled straight out, before chucking it towards a particularly flammable looking stack of straw. A few seconds after it landed, there was pop, followed by a bang as the small device detonated. The two Civil Defenders heard the commotion and saw the fire. Moving quickly, they ran over to contain the fire.

It was all Sokka would need.

The spheres were an invention of his that he had come up with in his time at the Republic City. Two gels that sat side by side were separated by a thin piece of rice paper. Pulling the string would cause the gels to mix. After a certain time, they would heat to a point where they would ignite. Sokka made sure they weren't powerful enough to do too much damage. He didn't like destroying things needlessly.

Sokka moved quietly into the inn, and up a set of ice stairs to the upper floor.

He never did like being inside, especially where it was well lit. But there had been reports that a minor lieutenant who once served in the Fire Nation army was hiding here. Normally, Sokka wouldn't have done anything about it. He could not blame solders for following the orders of their superior. But this man supported the Imperialist cause after the fall of Phoenix Lord Ozai, and ran weapons into Republic City before fleeing when his treachery had been discovered by the local authorities.

Sokka found himself in a hall way with multiple rooms on either side. Each door way had a thick curtain that was drawn across its arch, giving the renter of the room privacy. Sokka quickly discovered the room that the man was reportedly staying in, and slipped through the curtains. The slob of a man lay in the middle of fur bed, with what appear to be a prostitute lying next to him. Both were out cold, and Sokka assumed it had to do with the various bottles of Fire Wine that were scattered around the room.

Moving with a grace that nobody would have ever thought would have come from the younger Sokka; he quickly brought a rag in his pocket over the Imperialist's nose. The man awoke suddenly, and was about to flail when the drug drenched rag over powered his body. The man's eyes drooped and soon he was out again.

He looked over to the young prostitute before frowning. She reminded him of his sister. Her dark skin was similar, as was the hair; though hers was shorter. This girl was also a little bit rounder in the face. But none the less, the young prostitute did indeed remind him of his only sister.

Mentally cursing himself, he became frustrated with the fact that Ty Lee had found him. Just seeing the beautiful Fire Nation acrobat/fighters face brought a rush of suppressed memories to the surface. It was thoughts like these that the Shadow could do without.

Hefting the big man onto a shoulder, Sokka moved him out to the hallway and laid him up against the wall. There was one thing he had to do before he left. Walking back into the room, Sokka drew his sword and quickly cut down all the candles, leaving only the moon light to illuminate the room.

He whispered to the prostitute, "Hey!"

She awoke with a start, and looked around. When she recognized the Shadow, she slid back and pulled up the covers up to her wide eyes in order to her naked body.

"T-t-the S-Shado-ow." She stuttered.

Sokka's face was hidden by the darkness that cut through the room, leaving only his brilliant expressive eyes to be seen.

"You have more too live for," He said in a deep voice, "I don't want to see you in this profession again."

She nodded her head worriedly, and cuddled a little deeper into the bed.

Just like that, Sokka disappeared into the Shadows and moved through the hallway to grab the drugged Ex-Fire Nation Lieutenant. Once again hefting the heavy man onto his shoulder, Sokka moved quickly and quietly down the stairs.

He saw the two Civil Defenders just finish bending water onto the last few flames right outside, so he gently placed the Imperialist on the ground. Reaching into his coat, he pull a pre made note, and tied it around the man's neck. Just as soon as he was done, the Civil Defenders turned back to see his shape against the light of the inn's lobby.

There was a moment in confusion in their faces, before they realized who was at inn's door. "Freeze, Shadow!" One yelled, while he began to bend a stream of water to lash out at the black figure.

Sokka turned and headed back up the stairs before the guards were in range to use their water whips. Drawing his space sword, Sokka began to hack and slice at any candle within range. One by one, the flames went out, and soon the hall that he had just run down was black. He picked one of the random rooms and, with a prayer to spirits that it was empty, heaved his body though the curtains before the guards came up to the stairs.

The universe, of course, was not on his side.

He barreled into a soft body that he recognized instantly as Ty Lee. It appears she had risen to see what the commotion was. Lucky for Sokka, she had her back turned to him when he ran the girl over. Picking himself off of her before she had a chance to look at him, or worse, use her chi blocking, he sprinted to the other side of the room and sliced the window open with his sword. Throwing himself out of the shattered ice window, Sokka found himself landing on a next door ice roof.

Behind him he her Ty Lee call after him, "Shadow! WAIT!"

Using his sword as a means to power himself up the slick roof, Sokka moved as quickly as he could from the inn.

Suddenly he heard light foot steps behind him and he dared a glance over his shoulder. Ty Lee had managed to follow him out the window and up the roof. Though she was missing her cloak, and it seemed she was having an easier time over the ice than he was. He cursed her, not in the mood to deal with the Fire Nation girl.

"Please, Mr. Shadow, wait!" She yelled after him.

And why the hell was chasing him?

Sokka dug his sword into the icy street and used it to catapult himself around a corner. A few seconds later Ty Lee made an attempt to make the same turn but lost her footing. She instead used the wall she was sliding towards to push herself in the right direction. Sokka made another sharp turn using his sword and slipped out of her view. Ty Lee, planning accordingly this time, ran in a sharper arc as not to lose her traction. But what she did not expect was the Shadow to be waiting right around that corner. Trying to back pedal, Ty Lee lost traction and fell on her back onto the icy road. She skid to a stop next to the Shadow, and before she could make a move, she felt cold steel up against her throat.

A little fright might keep her from chasing again, Sokka had hoped.

Ty Lee felt her heart beat against her chest out of control, and she found herself taking small shallow gasps of air. She knew in an instant that she was at the mercy of whoever was holding the blade gently against her neck. Moonlight spilled across her face, as well as the dark sword. Shadow's face, on the other hand, was completely obscured by darkness.

Damn irony.

"Shadow," She gasped, "Im not here to hurt you… o-o-or arrest you."

Sokka looked down at her curiously, and was happy for the shadows that covered his face. Ty Lee's eyes were wide and she looked awful cold. In her rush to chase him through the streets of the Northern Water Tribe, she was only wearing her normal street clothes without her heavy winter cloak.

"Fire Lord Zuko, and the Avatar have heard about your skills." She whispered quietly, "Your name is feared by Imperialists in every city you have been in." Ty Lee tried harder to see his face, "They sent me to request your help." She said finally.

Sokka's realized that was why Ty Lee was in the Northern Water Tribe. Finding the Shadow was what her mission was the entire time. Other things began to click. Before she recognized him at the bar, she was looking for an older warrior that would agree with his alter-egos practices. Generally it was the warriors that served in the Great War that voiced their biggest support for him.

He chuckled when everything came together, when everything started to make sense. Ty Lee misinterpreted this and began to breathe deeply again, "Please don't hurt me." She asked quietly.

"Ty Lee," Sokka said in the dark, before removing the blade from her throat. He leaned down so she could see his face, and his wide smile, "I'm not going to hurt you."

For the second time in a day, Ty Lee was caught completely off guard.

* * *

~AJF


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the incredible delay. Life is... well, life and sometimes I require a break from things I enjoy. Thank you to those that review as it does really give me insight in what ways I can refine a story. Hope everyone had a good New Year, a happy Valentines day, and a solid winter (summer for those southern hemisphere folks).

Chapter 3, enjoy.

* * *

Ty Lee had never been so furious. She wanted nothing more than to lash out and injury the Water Tribe warrior. The Fire Nation girl wanted to make him a limp noodle for making her chase him half way across the city in nothing but her belly shirt and pants, for making her slip and fall into the snow and get soaked.

Yes, Ty Lee had never been so furious… but she had never been so cold.

Sokka saw her shiver, and realized she wasn't wearing nearly enough clothes to be outside. Moving quickly, he pulled off his jacket, pulled her to her feet, and threw it on her. He was wearing a similar sleeveless shirt with a high collar like he had in the bar, except it was completely black. Ty Lee was starting to shiver more intensely and he saw her lips were turning a deeper color from their normally pretty pink luster.

"Come on Ty Lee." He said grabbing her arm, and hauling behind him.

The jacket Sokka had given her helped keep some of the cold at bay, but Ty Lee was still freezing. On the bright side, the smell of him was enveloping her senses, giving her butterflies in her belly. She let him drag her along the streets.

"Damn stupid girl for chasing me," Sokka mumbled. He tugged her along even harder, giving the impression that she had no say in the matter.

She realized that he wasn't leading her down to the docks and the inn. "Sokka," she chattered through her teeth, "The inn is the other way."

"I know," he spoke softly, "you are going to freeze before you get there. My hut is a block away."

As if universe hadn't thrown enough at them, a cool arctic breeze started pick up and whip at their bodies. Even Sokka, who had grown up in such weather, felt the cold that permeated the body and set into your spirit… where it sapped your will and inner heat. Soul-Freeze is what they called it in the Water Tribes. In the old days, they used to believe it was a curse of the Snow Goddess. The cold nipped at the corners of you chi, made you as frosty at the wind around you. Then the Snow Goddess opened her arms and welcomed you to the warmth of her nude body. You'd feel happy, content, warm, and safe…

Then she took you to the spirit world.

Sokka couldn't let this happen. He trudged forward quicker down the barren streets toward the ally where his refuge lay. Another strong gust of wind and Sokka almost faltered against its bite.

Suddenly Sokka felt colder no longer.

At first he worried that he might be suffering from Soul-Freeze, but his body felt stronger and warmer than ever before. Power coursed through his veins and his feet planted themselves firmly with every step. Sokka looked up into the night sky and realized where the sudden power from coming from.

A brilliant moon hung overhead, giving him the strength it possessed. Sokka smiled a wolfish grin, and sent a silent prayer to Yue. She always looked out for him when he needed it the most.

They started to move down towards the alley that his door was at the end of, when Ty Lee's numb feet gave out and she started to fall. Sokka reacted quickly and put an arm under her knees and shoulders. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to get warmer. Sokka reached the door, yanked it open, stepped through, and shut it just as quickly.

Tui trotted over to them, and pawed at his master. Sokka just kept moving towards his very warm bed and laid Ty Lee down on it.

"Ty Lee, your clothes are wet, I'm going to need to take them off." Ty Lee's eyes were clenched shut as if she was willing herself to warm up.

He pull his jacket off of her, before quickly pulling off her pants. He also made quick work of her shirt. Sokka put the back of his hand on her underwraps and felt that why were also soaked.

"Im sorry, Ty Lee." He whispered. His hand started to unwrap her chest wrappings. It only took a few moments before the wrappings fell off, and exposed Ty Lee's chest. Sokka gulped when he saw her supple chest, and diverted his eyes quickly. Trying to end this situation as quickly as possible, Sokka pulled off her lower wrappings and quickly got her nude body underneath the covers.

Moving over to the fire, Sokka threw some logs onto the fire. He placed Ty Lee's clothes near the fire, letting them dry. He heard movement on the bed, and saw Tui hopped on the bed and had curled up on Ty Lee's feet. That damn dog was always looking out for him, he wasn't surprised he would do the same to her.

His survival training had kicked in. Step one, get the persons wet clothes off. Step two, get them covered. Step three, warm the person though whatever means. Cold weather injuries were common in the Water Tribes, so from a young age he had been taught on how to prevent and treat Soul-Freeze.

Sokka walked over to his bed and pulled off his clothes. Standing only in his under wrappings, he looked down at Ty Lee. Her eyes were still closed and she was curled up into ball with Tui resting on her feet. She was shivering, and her teeth were chattering. He knew there was one way that would warm her the quickest.

Pulling back the covers, Sokka slid into the bed next to her.

Ty Lee was swearing to herself she would never come back to the Water Tribes. She missed the warmth of the Fire Nation, or event the Earth Kingdom. Damn Zuko for sending her on a mission to the ass end of the world, damn Sokka for making her chase him, and damn him for getting a free look see.

She felt the bed sag as a weight plopped down on to it, and she felt the covers get peeled open, losing what little heat she had made. Then she felt warmth right next to her, and she instinctively rolled towards it. Reaching out she felt muscle and she realized Sokka was slipping in bed next to her. Ty Lee then felt strong, and incredibly warm, arms wrap around her body and pulled her flush against his naked chest.

For a moment, her training at the Fire Nation Academy kicked in and she remembered no lady of the Fire Nation should be caught in such a compromising situation. She was, after all, completely naked and everything was pressed up against the older teen. But along with the strange closeness came intoxicating heat.

"Modesty be damned." She mumbled against his chest, and wrapped her arms around his torso.

She felt a rumble in his chest as he chuckled lowly at what she said. Slowly, her body began to regain its normal temperature, and Ty Lee began to relish in the intimate feeling she was now getting from being with the Water Tribe Warrior. Feelings that had left her so long ago when she joined the Kyoshi Warriors began rushing back to her. The crush she had on him so long ago was rearing its head again, and being naked in a bed with him wasn't helping the situation.

Sokka, for doing the right thing, was having just as hard of a time staying focused. Ty Lee's soft and beautiful body was pressed up against his, leaving no room for imagination. Plus seeing the glimpse of her naked skin was still burned deeply into his brain. Being on the move as the Shadow meant he had let go of his desires, and his mind and body were telling him how long it really had been. Subconsciously, Sokka's hands moved up and down her back, admiring her skin. Nothing compares to touching a girl, as juvenile as it may seem. Just the very action feeling her soft body sent electric shock up his arm and into his heart.

Ty Lee sighed softly has his hands moved up and down her skin, leaving a trail of fire where it went. If it weren't for the fact she knew Sokka wasn't gifted with the ability to manipulate the elements, she would have sweared that he was a fire bender. His warmth was almost unnatural, and peculiar. Cracking open her eyes, she saw his aura wasn't his normal blue, but a brilliant while. Something else was giving him power, and she intended to find out eventually. But right now she just wanted to focus on warming her spirit. Snapping her eyes shut, Ty Lee cuddled in closer to his chest.

"You were sent here to find the Shadow, weren't you?" He asked softly a few minutes later.

Ty Lee didn't look at his face, embarrassed that pulling back would expose her chest.

"Yes." She sighed, "There has been an Imperialist movement in the Fire Nation." She tucked her head a little deeper into his neck, "Your actions have been spoken around the nations. People speak of a person who defends the weak, never kills, and brings those who are evil to justice. Fire Lord Zuko sent me to find this 'Shadow', ask him to help our cause."

Sokka nodded slowly, contemplating the effect that his alter ego was having on the world. It was… empowering, and invigorating.

Silence once again overcame them. Though neither would confess, the time just spent lying in the bed was… soothing. Sokka, for once, felt at ease with what was going on around him. His daemons didn't haunt him, and his fears didn't nip at the edge of his mind.

"Why do you seem so different when you are the Shadow?" She asked quietly.

He sighed deeply, "It's hard to explain…"

Risking exposing herself, Ty Lee looked right up at his face, "We have plenty of time, and you owe me the full story. Now start talking."

Though going for intimidation, all Sokka was seeing was an incredible beautiful and alluring face. All of a sudden, the idea to kiss her popped into his head and he quickly shook his head to get that thought out of his mind.

"It's the only way I feel normal." He finally said. "When I am the Shadow, I don't have any faults, no demons, nothing. I'm just a man with a sword." He sighed deeply, "It's a high, and I crave it. Specially today. Seeing you… reminding me of Suki… I needed to get out."

She had tucked her head back into his neck, "That isn't good for your chi, Sokka," she said caringly.

His hand drifted up and started to play with her hair. The silence let him know that it was his turn to ask some questions. "Why did you leave Kyoshi Island?"

"When Suki…died, I planned on staying. The Island needed to be rebuilt. Lives needed to be brought back together. And they looked to me to be their second in command. But Zuko gave me an option to get back at those that had killed my friend." Sokka heard her sniff, "To get justice against the Imperialists."

It was true. Ty Lee and Suki were good friends during Ty Lee's tenure as a Kyoshi Warrior. The Fire Nation acrobat managed to get Suki to agree to girl days, with makeup, gossip, and giggles. Suki seemed to bring Ty Lee down to earth, and ground her in reality, while Ty Lee encouraged Suki to relax from the fears of command. They had a symbiotic relationship, and it always made Sokka happy to see them together.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you. I-I had to get away." He said quietly.

"We thought you were dead too, Sokka. We found the air ship..." Sokka closed his eyes, "It was in flames. We knew that you arrived on it. And when we found it… we thought nobody had survived. It was so intense… we didn't know." Ty Lee whispered the last part with pain was clearly laced throughout her voice.

Sokka hugged her a little bit tighter. After a period of silence, he spoke, "It's okay. I'm here. I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere."She hugged him a little bit tighter, affirming her recognition.

"And you are never leaving us again, Cutie." Ty Lee said softly into his chest sleepily.

The Water Tribe warrior smiled, "Sleep, we will talk more in the morning."

It seems she had already agreed to that idea, because her breathing had already evened out.

The past three hours had brought up more emotion than Sokka had shown in almost three years. Pain, love, lust, happiness, serenity… all because of this Fire Nation girl. He realized it had been too long since he had been able to express himself and feels without the guise of being the Shadow. It was almost pathetic to rely on an alter-ego to be who he really was. His heart hardened when he came to the conclusion it was time for Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe to come back, and to make his mark on the world. It was time to bring back the sarcasm and meat guy. He would come back to his sister, his father, and his friends. He was going to let go of the pain that had been driving him.

Sokka was happy Ty Lee was asleep…she wouldn't be able to see the tears fall.

* * *

~AJF


End file.
